


Can you spell 'Marry Me' in Atomic symbols?

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: 800dylanobrienisbatman [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Wake-Up Sex, missing each other, science talk (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Raven gets woken up only three hours after she finally got to bed, after a long flight and two weeks away, but she can't really bothered to be mad about it. She really really missed her boyfriend, after all.(Prompt: Zaven "Super fluffy and hot")





	Can you spell 'Marry Me' in Atomic symbols?

The sun was just peaking over the buildings and into their apartment, cool October morning breeze fluttering the curtains around their open windows, and Raven was still heavy with sleep when she felt the trail of hot kisses trailing down her back. She felt the blankets lift, letting the cool air in as Zeke travelled lower and lower, nipping at her hip bones when he made it to the base of her spine, and then gently rolling her onto her back, gently moving her legs to the side under sheets to settle between them, pressing kissing across her lower belly. It took all her might to keep pretending like she was asleep, but he finally bit sharply at her right inner thigh and she yelped, getting a laugh out of him.

“Knew you weren’t still asleep.”

“I would be in your weren’t so ridiculous.” She peaked over at the clock. “It’s 6am!!”

She received nothing more than a distracted grunt in response, and felt his warm breath over her cunt, through her cotton undies, as he slid his fingers under the waistband and lifted her hips to pull them off. He tossed them somewhere unseen into the blankets, meaning she’d have to strip the bed later to find them, probably caught in the folds of the sheets, and pressed wet kisses over her pubic bone and down into the creases of her thighs until she was squirming, body still heavy with sleep but alight. One particularly pointed buck of her hips brought him out from under the blankets, which was the opposite of what she wanted him to do.

“Well that’s just rude, wake a girl up and get her all worked up just t-“ she was cut off when he caught her mouth with his, licking into her, brushing his tongue over the roof of her mouth, kissing her sloppy, filthy, but also soft. She ran her fingers up his bare back, over his broad shoulders, and scraped her nails across his scalp, earning her a soft groan and a roll of his hips into her, letting her feel him hot through the fabric of his boxer briefs, and she smiled against his mouth, pulling him in close, letting his weight crush her into the bed.

“You were asleep when I got back last night.” She whispered into the space between their noses, brushing gently against each other in the warmth of the morning.

“You got in like… 3 hours ago. I felt you crawl into bed, but excuse me if I wasn’t awake at 3 in the morning.”

“Ohhhh so you KNEW I’ve only been asleep for like three hours and you still decided to wake me up at 6am?”

“Well, I have to leave for work in like… 2 hours, and I missed you.”

“Yeah, thats fair.” She smirked, as he pressed kisses down her neck, lacing their fingers together.

“So, how’d it go?”

“You want me to tell you about my work on the probe we’re sending towards Saturn  _now?_ ”

“Yeah no, not really. But if you wanted to list the periodic table of elements while I’m going down on you, that could be kinda hot.” He said against her stomach, bringing laughter bubbling out of her chest. “I’ll ask later.”

“Yeah.” She said, trying to be snippy but it came out breathy as her finally settled between her hips again and licked against her clit, soft but slow and steady, and she blew all the air out of her lungs at the end of the word.

He licked over her, over and over, long fat stripes from her entrance to her clit, leaving her sighing into the morning air, their fingers still laced together over her hip. He slid a finger into her, rubbing it against her walls, crooking it up into her and pressing against the spot inside of her, swirling his tongue over her clit, and she rolled her hips up towards him, and her orgasm rolled through her, gentle and soft and warm all over, tingling from her fingers to her toes. He kept licking over her until she stuttered from an aftershock, and then traced up her stomach with his tongue, dragging his finger out and sliding it into her mouth, letting her lick her taste off of him. He kissed her, opened mouth and hot, until she started speaking against this lips.

“Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen Oxygen, Fluori-“ He pressed quick sharp kisses all over her face until her giggles took over and she couldn’t keep going, and they were both laughing against each other. She slid her hands around him, sliding up his back, pulling him in, pressing kisses against his shoulder and clavicle.

“Two weeks is a long time.”

“Tell me about it. No one else thinks me reciting the periodic table is sexy, what am I supposed to do with myself?”

“Must be very hard for you.”

“Well, something is hard for me.” She quipped, and he laughed against her ear, where he’d been kissing under her jaw. She looked over, at a clock that now read 6:53am. “Wanna go shower? So you aren’t late for work? Super hot genius or not, I don’t think I’m really into unemployed.”

“No? I could just follow you around, be a house husband.” She could feel him still against her, his head dropping down onto the pillow next to her head just for a second. She bit back a grin, running her fingers up his spine.

“I don’t think thats the best idea” She whispered, and he pulled his head back, looking her in the eye, a look of fear back behind his eyes. She brushed her fingers over his cheekbones, pressing a kiss into his forehead, smiling up at him. “I don’t think you have what it takes to be a house husband, you’re a terrible cook.”

“Oh is that all?” He said, a slight joke laced with the real question. Was that all she had a problem with? Was there anything else in the sentence that sent up a flare in her mind? She smiled again, leading them to a sitting position. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and she watched as the fear dissolved.

“Yeah, just that.” He smiled, kissing her heavy and slow, dragging her from the bed and wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her to the shower, laughing the whole way.


End file.
